halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Victorian Naval Infantry
- (As garrison aboard URF Origami II) * -2561 (As commando unit) |battles= |affiliation= * ** ***Victorian Independent State |branch= |type= |role= |size= *Two companies *Several Mark III Armored Fighting Vehicles *Four |partof= |components= |hq=[[URF Origami II|URF Origami II]] |nickname= |motto= |commanders= |era= }} The Victorian Naval Infantry was a special unit of the Victorian Independent State, assigned to the [[URF Origami II|URF Origami II]] as the onboard garrison. Formed in after the Origami II 's refurbishment and launching by the Independent State, the Naval Infantry saw the heaviest combat out of any VIS military units, owing to the fact their garrison was on a roving warship. However, as most of the combat was against armed civilian ship crews or occasionally personnel, the group lost few personnel until the Battle of Hill 132, when it lost nearly half of its strength. In September , during the UNSC attack on , the Naval Infantry fought on planetside, not being aboard the Origami II during its destruction in the early stages of the battle. In the aftermath of the defeat of the Independent State, Lieutenant Adrian Stanap formed what was left of the Naval Infantry into a commando unit for the now underground Independent State. The unit performed operations for Nathaniel Wright until 2561, when it was caught in on during the UNSC attack. Despite attempts to escape the city, the entire unit was annihilated when the city was nuked. History Formation ( ) The Victorian Naval Infantry was initially formed in , after the Victorian Independent State received the [[URF Origami II|URF Origami II]] from , with a twofold intent, to protect the ship while the VIS rebuilt it from Jiles' stripping it down, and to act as the ship's main combat garrison, to be deployed against other ships or used in support of rebel ground troops. However, due to the constraints placed on the size of the Independent State's military, the Naval Infantry was limited to two companies, with a maximum of three hundred and fifty soldiers. As a result, Karl Afeld gave the order for those hoping to join the unit to be trained to the peak of excellence, in order to make up for their small numbers. To this end, Oliver Graham, a former turned , was placed in charge of selection. The training was rigorous, with Graham pushing the recruits to their limits. One exercise that was described in recovered documents was a week long hike through the unforgiving wilderness of , followed by the candidates coming under attack from a Victorian Independent Army mechanized battalion using , with the threat being those that surrendered would immediately be dropped from selection. The expectation was that the trainees would hold out as long as humanly possible and attempt to break out of the encirclement, although in the end they were going to lose the battle no matter their tactics. This, coupled with many of the recruits being drawn from the ranks of the VIS' military, resulted in an effective and equally zealous group of rebel fighters. Owing to their status as an elite unit, the VNI received the best armor the Independent State had to offer, usually battledress, although relatively few received it, mostly field commanders or troops that were deemed to need extra protection from an enemy that would consider them high priority targets, such as machine gunners. The rest of the Naval Infantry generally had the same armor as regular Victorian Independent Army troops. Alongside the regular infantrymen, the Naval Infantry also was comprised of various vehicle operators. These personnel were selected exclusively from the VIS' military, however, they generally did not receive the same intense training that the troopers received, which initially caused some tension between the two groups, with the vehicle crews sometimes not being considered part of the group due to the fact they did not undergo the same training as the rest of the unit. URF Origami II ( - ) ]] Battle of Agley ( ) Commando Unit ( -2561) Category:Safe Havens